Let's Go on A Vacation
by Ikaruga Katsuragi-Hibari
Summary: Noel and the gang decide to go on a vacation to England, courtesy of Tsubaki. Let the shenanigans begin. Contains Ragna x Jin, Makoto x Tsubaki, and Noel x ?. M for swearing and heavy sexual stuff, smut included. Read and review!


WARNINGS:

Smut

/Extremely/ OOC Noel and somewhat OOC Jin.

Enjoy!

"...A damn road trip?"

"Yes, Noel. You, me, and the others can go on a vacation!" The blue-eyed girl with long red hair was ecstatic. "A friend of mine left me their vacation home. It's located in England."

"...ENGLAND?" A girl with squirrel ears and a matching tail quickly stood up. "I wanna go! I wanna go!" The hyper squirrel would turn to Noel. "What do you think, Noellie?"

The blonde, Noel Vermillion, rose up from Tsubaki's (the redhead) couch in her room. Tsubaki had invited Noel and the squirrel girl, Makoto, over to her place in order to organize a vacation. Noel had pondered a bit, rubbing her chin.

"Aight. I'm game. We need a vacation anyway. Especially with all the shit that's been goin' on.." Tsubaki nearly squealed while Makoto clapped in celebration. Noel just grinned and shrugged. "I'll call the gang. They can meet at my place."

"Wooo! It's settled, then!" Makoto said excitedly. Tsubaki sweatdrops with a weak smile. "Now, now, Makoto. It's not official until everyone goes."

"Riiiiight. Gotcha, Tsu-Tsu!" Tsubaki's face would turn red in embarrassment. "M-Makoto…!" Noel would chuckle a bit as she grabbed her cellphone and began calling everyone.

 _The next day.._

Noel and Tsubaki had been standing outside of the former's condo for about thirty minutes. The redhead had looked at her watch while the blonde impatiently tapped her right foot. "...The fuck are they?" Noel had grumbled in frustration as Makoto came out of her house with a giant bag of potato chips. "Where they at?"

"...Nowhere.."

"I'm sure they'll all come soon!" Tsubaki stated, staying positive. Noel just leaned on her mailbox, almost falling asleep before being woken up by a loud noise coming down her street. "WHAT IN THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Makoto held onto her bag of chips as she folded her ears, while Tsubaki buried her face in the brunette's large and fluffy tail.

The car making such noise would stop dead in front of Noel's house. It was a red muscle car with large tires along with a black striped pattern on the car itself. "It's over, thank goodness.." Tsubaki lifted her face from Makoto's tail.

"...I have a good feeling I know who the hell that is." Noel said with a smirk. And Noel turned out to be right, as a tall man with white hair and red and green eyes had emerged from the car with a grin. "Sorry if that scared you guys. Muscle cars, ya know?"

"Eye innit knyow thesh wuz thatz laud, Rawgna!" Makoto said, her mouth full of potato chips. The man, known as Ragna, only chuckled before turning to Noel. "So, mind telling me about this vacation?" Before Noel could speak up, Tsubaki had interrupted. "I would like to wait until everyone gets here first.."

"Hmph. Fair enough." Ragna said with a smirk as he crossed his arms and leaned against his car.

"So, Noel..how many more are expected to come?" Tsubaki had asked. Noel tapped her chin. "Hazama and his brothers, Mai, Nu, Lambda, Hibiki, Celica, Kajun, Kagura.." Suddenly, Makoto would stop eating. "Kagura? You serious?"

"..Umm.."

"Well, the guy does have one hell of an ego and is either drunk off his ass or chasin' after chicks." Ragna stated casually. "What's ya problem with him, Makoto?" Noel asked. The squirrel would clear her throat.

"Well, in addition to what Ragna said, his ego is the size of a freakin' planet. He's always talkin' about how good he is in bed and how girls always want his dick and all that crap. He's so annoying...I feel sorry for Hibiki, having to put up with all that."

"...Annyway, last person is this trap I met at college."

"...Trap?" Tsubaki tilted her head in confusion. "Isn't a trap a guy who looks like a girl?" Makoto chimed in.

"Mmhm. Also, he doesn't know that I know that he's actually a guy. He's fooled everyone into thinking he's a girl. 'Cept my ass, obviously."

"Traps are so cute.." Ragna said off-handedly.

After another ten minutes, a motorcycle had sped down the street, its engine roaring as it did so, along with a black SUV behind it. "Who they?" Makoto noticed the SUV and deadpanned. "...Kagura frickin' Mutsuki." The SUV would park behind Ragna's car as the back doors opened, revealing Kajun, Mai, and Celica. Mai and Kajun instantly jumped out the vehicle and ran for the three girls. Kajun, Mai, Noel, Tsubaki, and Makoto had all been friends since high school.

"So, how are you guys? And tell us about this trip we're going on!" Mai had asked the three while Kajun smiled at them. "Yeah, you gotta tell us! Tell us about all about it.."

Noel snickered. "We've been good, and trip details aren't being divulged until everybody shows the hell up."

"Is it a pretty place?" Celica asks, eyes big. Tsubaki had chimed in, "Well.."

"Will there be pretty girls?" A deep voice spoke out. "Oh God, here we go.." Makoto groaned. Emerging from the SUV were Kagura Mutsuki and his childhood friend and roomate, Hibiki Kohaku. "That's important information I gotta know.." Hibiki would sigh and pinch his nose.

"Kagura, keep your raging cock in your damn pants.." Ragna called out before being pulled into a death hug by both Celica and the randomly appearing Nu. "Urk..hey..guys..can a man frickin' breathe..?!" Nu giggled before letting go. "Buuuut Ragna, you like my death hugs! Ever since we were kids!" The girl with the long white braided ponytail had said as she adjusted the rabbit eyepatch on her left eye. Celica would let go soon after as Ragna took deep breath. "Nu, where did you come from..?"

Nu perked up. "Oh, I came with.."

"Sister...please never do that again..!" It was girl who looked exactly like Nu, but with blonde hair and a smaller chest. They had the same red eyes, but the blonde wasn't wearing an eyepatch. "Oh, hey Lambda!" Nu giggles. "Nu's sorry for running off like that! Hopefully the others can catch up to-"

The whole group would soon turning around after hearing heavy panting coming Nu's way.

"...Oh...my...God..! My legs.."

"..You ran a whole block and your legs are already tired? So lazy, Hazama.."

Hazama glared up at Terumi before sighing. "I feel like barfing, oh my God.." The green-haired male was on his knees, his fedora on the ground. Ragna walked to his best friend with a smirk. "You good, Haz?" Terumi snickered as he bumped fists with the white-haired man.

"...I, uh, think so." Hazama would instantly stand up before bending down and taking his fedora, putting it back on. "So, what's going on with you guys~?"

"How's your loli girlfriend?" Noel asked in a teasing tone as nearly everyone snickered. Hazama's eyes went wide as his cheeks turned red in embarrassment. "Sh-She's not my girlfriend!"

"Where's Kazuma?" Celica asked sweetly. Terumi scratched the back of his spiky hair. "Couldn't make it. Trinity dragged him to the movies." Terumi then turned to his twin brother. "Luna ain't yours, huh?" Hazama would give Terumi a death glare and not say anything, which would only make the elder twin snicker.

Noel would then notice the motorcycle from earlier pull up in front of Ragna's car. "Hey, that you fam?" The blonde would call out as she walked up to the black cycle. Its rider wore a long black gothic lolita dress with white frills along with black pumps. The person would take off their helmet to reveal long blonde hair that came down to their butt, and they wore a headdress that matched their dress. They had beautiful emerald eyes that were behind glasses. The blonde would turn off their bike before getting off of it. "Ah, you finally fuckin' arrived!" Noel had said with a proud grin as the other blonde smiled faintly.

Tsubaki had looked at the person in the black dress for a few seconds before her eyes went wide. "...M-Makoto...t-that's—"

Makoto was about to finally speak to Kagura before looking at the blonde approaching with Noel. "...holy shit.." Makoto looked back at Mai and Kajun, who had the same bewildered looks on their faces. "..That's not him, is it..?" Mai whispered loudly, to which Kajun responded with an equally loud "I don't know.." Kagura smirked at the person before approaching her and kissing their hand. "Good afternoon, sweetheart. The name's Kagura Mutsuk-" The raven-haired man's introduction would be interrupted by Hibiki, who grabbed Kagura's left ear in a vice grip and dragged him away, with Kagura whining and complaining the entire time. The four-eyed blonde's cheeks would turn a bit rosy. Noel mouthed 'fuck off' to Kagura (who responded with a pained wink) before introducing her guest.

"Alright y'all, this is...what's ya name again? You never gave it to me.."

"Hey.." Ragna would soon come forward, standing next to the four-eyed blonde. With a puzzled look on the white-haired male's face, he muttered out two words.

"Jin Kisaragi?" The blonde's eyes would go wide as they turned and looked up at Ragna. "Ragna? From Discord and Facebook?" The white-haired male would nod before grinning. "Hell yeah." Jin would instantly take off their glasses before hugging the taller male tightly. "Oh my God...I thought I'd never meet you...I was waiting for this for far too long.." Ragna gave a genuine smile. "So have I, baby.." Ragna would then pull Jin into a deep and passionate kiss, and the blonde was all too happy to reciprocate.

Meanwhile, nearly everyone's jaws were on the floor, except for Noel and Nu. In fact, Nu was cheering for Ragna, jumping up and down and clapping. "Yeah! You go Ragna! Yeah! WOOOOO!" Hazama managed to speak. "Had no idea Ragna had a girl.." Terumi took a moment to compose himself. "...And a long-distance relationship at that? Damn.." As for Kagura, his face was frozen before speaking. "...That...that...was _**Jin**_?" After a few more minutes, Ragna and Jin would both separate. "So, Jin.." Celica approached the blonde with a curious look on her face. "How did you become Ragna's girlfriend? If you don't mind me asking of course!" The blonde would clear their throat before Noel interrupted. "Jin can say that later...let's get inside the damn crib."

 _A few minutes later.._

Everyone was in Noel's very spacious living room. Kagura was already spread out on the couch, already having about four beers. He wanted more, but Hibiki pretty much put a stop to that. Tsubaki was still trying to process why Jin became a trap, Hazama and Terumi were arm wrestling, with Makoto being the ref, Nu rolled around on the floor while Lambda stared at her phone, and Mai and Kajun were playing poker with Celica. As for Ragna and Jin, they were both on the loveseat, the blonde seated snugly on the white-haired man's lap. Their hands were interlocked as Jin wrapped his free arm around Ragna's neck, and the older male wrapped his own free arm around Jin's slender waist.

"Hey, you guys!" Noel had came in, and all attention instantly came to her as she walked in front of the room. "Tsubaki, come on down, girlfriend." Tsubaki would stand up and walk next to Noel. "Okay, everyone, you're probably wondering about the whole vacation thing.." The redhead would take a deep breath. "A good friend of mine gave me a huge villa out in England.."

"England? As in the United Kingdom?" Lambda spoke up. "Yeah, the place with the giant clock tower?" Inquired Nu. Tsubaki nodded. "And well, in two months...I wanted us to all go on a two-week vacation to England? What do you guys say? I already discussed it with Noel and Makoto." Tsubaki had scanned the crowd in front of her, growing nervous.

"..I would love to go!" Celica.

"Me too!" Nu.

"I would definitely come." Lambda.

"England has the prettiest ladies and the nicest drinks. Game." Kagura.

"I'll go, even if it means having to babysit Kagura." Hibiki. Cue a groan from Kagura.

"I could go to more places often. Sure." Hazama.

"I'm in." Terumi.

"Same! I always heard England was cool!" Mai.

"I always wanted to see England for myself. I'm coming!" Kajun.

Ragna grins. "Definitely. I don't get the chance to go to enough places anyway."

"..I was born and raised in England. I can serve as a tour guide. Plus, I'll never skip out on sharing sweet memories with my Ragna." Jin.

"Yeah! It's officially settled! We're heading to the UK!" Makoto did an air fist bump, as did Nu. "FUCK YEAH!" Noel said as she grinned broadly. "Thanks, everyone!" Tsubaki beamed happily as Noel walked past her. "...Food's in the kitchen, y'all. No more beer, Kagura."

A few moments later, everyone was sitting in a circle on the floor, with Jin in Ragna's lap. "...Soo.." Celica began. "Jin, how did become Ragna's girlfriend?" Jin blushed as they did a cheek scratch. "Well..umm..we met on Facebook four years ago in a group chat for heavy metal fans. My friend Naoto had introduced us. We chatted every day, and he eventually confessed to me. I was scared, because, well...I'm actually a male."

The reactions from everyone varied. Hazama stopped eating his boiled egg mid-bite, Terumi and Lambda were frozen in place, Nu did a loud gasp, Celica's eyes went wide, as did Kajun's, and Mai nearly did a spit take. The only ones didn't react were Noel, Tsubaki, Makoto, Hibiki, and Kagura, the latter three were more curious than anything, and the former just smirked. Terumi was the first to break the silence.

"...Well, Rags...didn't know you swung for the other team.." Ragna did a sheepish grin. "I was more of a 'in the closet' type of guy…" He would look at Jin, who blushed deeper. "..Then this cutie came along and pretty much destroyed that closet and brought me out." Jin would smile at his lover before burying his head in Ragna's chest. "Oh, Ragna.." Noel would snicker before speaking out. "Jinny, tell me this. What happened to the cold as ice and stoic Jin Kisaragi from high school..?"

Jin took his head out of Ragna's chest and looked back at Noel, his eyebrow raised. "And what happened to the shy and timid Noel Vermillion who was clumsy and stuttered every word?"

"...Dead!" They both said at the same time.

And the group enjoyed the rest of their evening together.

And that's end of the first chapter! Hope y'all enjoy the story!


End file.
